Redemption
by Equals.Love
Summary: Summary to this? Oh lord...uh... well it's about Naruto and Sasuke. Not a pairing. Just friendship. Hinted boy stuff but no fluff. Juuust friends. Please read! I can't give it away here! .


Okay guys, had a writers block :( and so I came up with this little Naruto thing. (I'm an ex-Narutard)

I'm not obsessed with Sasuke, he's just got the most crap going on that I can write about him easily. I'm thinking of doing more characters soon, and if any of you want a character for me to write about, just give me the name! ^-^

Alright, so in this one-shot, it's both Naruto and Sasuke talking. The way you can tell? THE KEY! :D

Sasuke- Normal

Naruto- _Italics_

Both – _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

How many times did I call you Aniki before you turned your back? How long did I comprehend your perfection, so I could see it was used for murderous intent? I trusted you with everything, and now, I just want to see the look in your eyes when you fall to me. I couldn't bare to let you live while I tried to. Neither of us can survive in this world together.

It's just like you said. And I'll do it. I _will_ kill you. Now as I stand here, tired, worn out, my vengeance only grows stronger. The bloodthirsty passion, as I near you with every nerve begging to strike my sword through your chest. Deflected.

"I will have your eyes." No... you will have your death. We dance the battlefield with combat and jutsu, but nothing seems to be a fatal blow. Can I do this? I've trained endlessly, thrown away a good life, used three pathetic souls to find you, to kill you, and I can't manage it easily. I'm strong, why are you still standing?

I am all powerful, in every field of jutsu, and yet, you still look at me with that bored, dazed expression. No emotion in your eyes. Now that I think of it, you were still expressionless when you killed our family. Are you really that heartless? No...heartless is anger. _I_ am heartless. You, you are just a shell. There is nothing inside.

"Will you kill me?" I ask breathlessly as we stand on opposing ends, both of us trying to stand straight with air in our lungs. I don't get an answer. "Answer me dammit," I hiss, trying to get something out of him. Not even smiles are real for him. _Nothing_ can make this pathetic, lifeless soul angry, or happy.

Another go at fatal attacks...and this time I manage to land one, sending you stumbling. I wait for my smirk of arrogance, and head for my lightning attack. The storm will suit this perfectly. "This is the end," I make my statement, and race towards him.

In my eyes, I can't see Itachi. I see aniki. The brother who taught me everything I know, when father was expectant of me to know it by birth. The brother who spared me when I did wrong. He is the reason I am what I am today, both powerful and heartless. In a way, I have to thank him for that.

While I rest against the wall, his body scattered with cuts and bruises still makes its way towards me. "This is the last time, Sasuke." His fingers touch my forehead in one last attempt, before his body hits the ground. He is truly lifeless as of now. "Thank you, Aniki," I whisper tiredly. I need to get out of here. The raindrops patter onto my back, while I sludge from the arena, dropping down in the muddy forest.

I've done it. My lifelong goal. Yet, I still don't feel at ease. I avenged my family, but aniki was family too. He didn't stop my lightning attack. He didn't want to. His words that night, his command for death, was real. He wanted me to end his suffering, his burden of our family's death. I granted his wish, with the price of losing everything I had.

Itachi didn't want me to avenge the family, exactly. He wanted me to repay _our_ loss. He wanted...

Redemption.

~*~*~

_How many times did I accuse you, of stealing my spotlight? How long ago was it, that you were my teme?_

_I can't understand revenge, but I do know you are powerful. You didn't have to leave us. You wanted to leave us. Were we that much a setback? Was I a setback to you? Even now, while I sit in my place as Hokage of the village, I can't help but think I got here because of you. You were everything I ever wanted to be, and now that I've taken my own, you've left._

_Is there someone else you're guiding now? Another knucklehead who needs help? I threw away your secret tries to make me progress the moment you told me, but I still used them in hiding. In my four walls, everything you've ever shown me, was mastered._

_I give orders and sign papers, I do as a Hokage would. I am the best there is now. Everyone is proud of me. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa chan. Everyone is proud of me._

_You were never proud of me. Wait...I am Hokage! I rule this village with my expertise! And where are you for this?! What if I screw up?! Who will call me an idiot so I can do it right?! "When you become Hokage, then we'll talk dobe." I miss being dobe. I want you to come home. I miss you. And now, I can't find you. I'm far too important to this land to leave on a wild chase for you._

_But then, you have to be proud of me. I am Hokage. I made it. I met your expectations and more. You wanted me to pay up for what I was lacking. You wanted..._

_Redemption._

~*~*~

I approach the gates with the slightest fear of what may happen, despite my injuries and pains. Collapsing before the crowd isn't a big deal, I'm halfway to that point already. But I have to see him. _My_ dobe. What has he done with himself while I was away? I can't wait to tell him all that I've learned and accomplished.

_While I make my way towards the growing crowd around the gates, I see him in the distance just overhead. _My _teme. He looks tired, battered, and somewhat sad. His head hung low, body dragging across the path towards home. "Lord Hokage! Terribly sorry!" villagers move aside to let me through. Years ago they would have shoved me so far back I'd be away from the crowd. I smile at the kindness and generosity, and take my man-made path forward._

I stare at the dirt, wondering if he's angry with me. I had to do this on my own. It was important. Itachi wanted me to do this. He'll have to understand. Revenge and redemption lead to many things. I'll have to earn back everyone's love and trust, I know. But as heartless as I am, why would I care? Maybe I'm not heartless. Maybe...I just miss the love and trust of home. Now as I see _my _dobe, his blond hair still spastic, eyes pure blue and wide with emotion, something's different.

_He's not as reserved and bored as normal. He looks tired, but also happy. "Sasuke," I say aloud, while he stands up straight to match my height, maybe taller even. _"Naruto."_ I'm not sure what will happen now, but all I want is just time to take this in. A normal Hokage would shake hands with a confident smile and invite him over later. But I wasn't normal. Trying not to hurt him, I had my arms around him faster than I should have. Embarrassment settled over me, but I shook it away. _My _teme was home._

"Dobe..." I smirked, resting in his iron grip. I wanted sleep of most things, and Naruto helped bring that to me. I fought my eyelids to stay open, long enough to get away from the crowd. All the 'welcome homes' and 'we missed you' phrases are thrown out, and I take them with a grain of salt. _"Welcome home teme..."_ his greeting seems to be the only one that mattered.

_I got him away from the crowd and to my place of work, being he refused to sit in the hospital. Teme was always one to refuse treatment. Unless he needed it. _"I'll be fine by morning," _he says assuringly, and leans against the nearest wall, sighing in content. _"So, Hokage huh?" _I nod with a smile. "Just a little thing of redemption," I murmur._

Naruto, redemption? Towards what? I ask, and he just smiles at me. _"I wouldn't be here without your help. I owe you this." _An aching feeling nudges my gut. He feels he's here because of me? All the fighting we did as kids? All the yelling, screaming, hatred? All the friendship and teamwork? I chuckle and close my eyes, happy to be home. Here, with _my _dobe.

_**I face the world in a different view now. Not revenge, not hatred, not weakness...but payment. We all in someway repay to what we've learned, or been given. It's something everyone can say they've done. It's what everyone wants...**_

_**Redemption**_

Read BELOWWWW

I got kinda bored with some of my other stuff since I'm stuck (writers block) and decided to throw this in. It looks confusing, but it all works out if you read the first authors box at the top ^

Well, I hope you all likeee. Please read and review! . Critique allowed! I promise not to cry! (lol) I want to take a writing course sometime in my life, and I need to get good!

Oh and just to answer a few things.... They're a little bit older, probably close to like late teens early twenties maybe? Sasuke doesn't have his team, it's just him solo. And Naruto has not lost Jiraiya-sama. (Thank god) So he can't feel revenge yet.

Any more questions please ask! I'll try to answer best I can! Read my other fics por favor!! :D

Me in spanish class: *writes...writes* (This fanfic btw lol)

Some Kid: Moochos Grassy Ass seenoreeta! Comooo Aystas?

Me: . … *writes...*

Kid: did I say it right?

Me: you sounded like you were just getting off of knee slapping comedy. Thanks for trying.

Kid: *sits* I'll get it right someday. Muchos Gracias Senorita? Como estas?

Me: O.o But you just!

Kid: :) I'll take that as good!


End file.
